


Pinestar

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Warrior Cat One-shots [14]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gender Neutral, Kitty pet, Other, Questions, curious, fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinestar, an old tom, has moved into the house nearby. Being curious about him, you go out to find out about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinestar

"Pinestar?" a soft mew rose into the air, and the tipped head it came from made the old tabby tom chuckle. "What kind of a name is that?" The owner of the voice, ears tipped to the side and the much younger cat's eyes glittered.

However, Pinestar could smell the cat before him, but he couldn't tell the gender of them, he assumed they had gone to the cutter.

"It's the name given to a leader of a clan." He had been through this, not the exact conversation, but similar ones, for nearly half a moon. This cat, whom he didn't even know was female or male, would come into the garden of the two-leg he had begun living with recently.

The male had probably explained everything to the other, except the naming of the cats.

"So there are four Pinestar's?" they ask, curious as ever, and the tom chuckled, once again.

"No, just the suffix, -star, is awarded to the leaders. Newborns are given -kit at the end of their names, once they are six moons, -paw replaces the -kit, and then as a warrior, the leader will choose what follows."

"So you got to name other cats?" They ask suddenly, barely giving the ex-clan cat a chance to finish.

"Yes, I did." He nods, really wishing this youngster would go do anything else but bother him. The sun was just right in the sky to warm the patio below him. All he wanted was the peaceful retirement he had left his clan to get.

"Like what?" His drowsy, nearly sleepy state was shattered as the voice kept going.

"Hmmm...." Again the tom had nearly fallen asleep when he shook himself awake.

"Well... I don't think I want to think about it much." He says, again trying to curl up tighter.

"Why not?"

"...I left my clan, and I'd like to keep it at that. They don't take kind to this lifestyle, and the fact their leader left..." His drowsy tone had turned almost bitter.

"Well, I could tell you about life out here!" The other chirped and jumped down off the fence line.

"That sounds like a plan. But I may fall asleep." Pinestar replies, his fur again lying flat, and his body relaxing against the warm stone.

"Well, it all started when my house folk gave me a name. [Name], I still haven't figured out just what it means, but I think I like it..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I would like to say thank you to everyone who reads my series. If you haven't found it on Quotev - quotev.com/OmegaWolfy will have the collection - there is an exclusive Squirrlflight chapter there.
> 
> And with this I'm going to close this series, I might pick it back up sometime in the future, however, I'm not so sure about that. No need chapters will be coming out as of 07/26/2016
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read - and I hope you enjoyed this collection!


End file.
